Make Some Noise
by Stargirl720
Summary: There is no plot to this other than smut okay dudes. Rated M for obvious reasons. Pairing is AkaMidoTaka because we need more content for that stuff. Has polyamory. yeet. Read and review folks.


**A/N: Okay, Admin is back. She's been into a new anime while she's been in and out of here. KnB. If you couldn't tell. I'm going to be posting multiple fanfics from the series, most of them smut, like this one. Please R &R! also feel free to request stories because I love writing for people for some reason.**

Midorima sealed his lips and hummed, not wanting to make too much noise. However, his lovers seemed to disagree with his choice. "Come on, _Shintarou_. Make some noise." Hands slid up his torso and pinched his nipples, making him cry out. "Yes, just." A hard thrust. "Like." A finger slipped in alongside the cock already there. "That."

And then the tall man was screaming his release, practically sobbing. His lover grunted as he tightened and clenched around the other's dick, shivering as he, too, came. Midorima felt a warm liquid fill him up and he whimpered as the man above him pulled out and it spilled onto his sheets. "Nng… Sei - Seijuurou~" he whined weakly, lips trembling.

Gulping when he felt another person take the place of where Akashi was, his lips quivered and he opened his eyes, lucky he had put his contacts in. Takao hovered over him, looking at him through lidded eyes. "Are you ready for me, _Shin-chan~_?" He smirked as he pumped his length, which had a few inches on Akashi's. Gingerly, he rubbed lube onto himself before lifting Midorima's legs to rest on his shoulders before guiding his length to his lover's entrance and not even bothering to take his time. He sheathed himself fully in the taller, who yelped, still sensitive from his orgasm before.

Takao began a brutal pace, moving like a wild animal. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, right alongside Midorima's screams. "KAZUNARI!" He yelled as Takao brushed his prostate. "Oh god, _Kazu_." The tsundere's length slowly hardened again and he whimpered, arching into Takao. "Harder, please. More!" He demanded, whining loudly.

Takao did not comply. Instead, he slowed down and got to a complete stop before flipping them over. As soon as they were steady, Akashi was behind him and pushing in. Midorima cried out, tears coming to his eyes at the achey burn of being double penetrated. They'd done it before, with Midorima a lot better prepped. This… it kinda hurt.

Midorima loved it.

When Takao and Akashi began thrusting, he screeched and clenched so tightly that the other two nearly came right there. After that, he went silent, too overwhelmed by the sensations. Two cocks inside of him, the burning of not preparing him enough, as well as nimble fingers pinching his nipples, cupping his balls and jerking him off. "Ah! Sei! Kazu!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to hold himself up. "I'm -" He panted. "I'm _so close_." Midorima's face was a bright red and now he was full on wailing. " _ **Yes**_!" He yelled before euphoria overwhelmed him and he was screaming his release. "SEI! KAZU!"

Akashi and Takao both stuttered to a stop as they came. Takao grunted as Midorima collapsed on him, sobbing quietly in relief. Akashi pulled out first (making the tallest of them whimper) and sighed. "I am… spent." He huffed slightly. "We should clean Shintarou up, Kazunari."

Takao cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. Come on, Shin-chan." He pushed Midorima up and he and Akashi carried him to the bathroom, where they showered before drawing a bath. Luckily, the tub was large and fit them all comfortably. Midorima rested between them, nearly recovered from the overstimulation and post orgasmic haze. "Mmm. You two were so good." Midorima murmured, leaning back against Takao. Akashi leaned into him and they rested there, exchanging soft, gentle kisses. "I love you both so much, nanodayo." He whispered.

Akashi and Takao smiled and returned it before they all climbed out and (after drying off) went to bed, cuddling. After a gentle 'good night', the trio fell prey to unconsciousness.


End file.
